everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Frost Queen
reconstructing Frost Queen is the daughter of The Snow Queen from the fairy tale, The Snow Queen. She is a Royal. She is extremely shy and don't have much to talk to. A lot of people think of her as 'The Ice Princess' meaning she has a cold personality. They're not exactly wrong. She does have a cold attitude at times. Portrayer If she were to have a voice actress, it would be Andrea Libman who voices Fluttershy in My Little Pony. Fluttershy and Frost have the same trait - shyness, which would be awesome! Character Personality Frost is a very shy princess. She finds it extremely hard and freezes when she tries to communicate with a person. She also has quite a bitter and cold personality and if you toy with her emotions, she'll surely get ticked off. Since she has the ability creating snow with her magical powers, she can get out of control and freeze people, by accident or even on purpose. Others have seen the Snow Princess in action. They've seen her accidentally freeze a bully for teasing her too much. Of course, she unfroze him back. Appearance Frost has a very innocent aura and appearance. She has soft lavender lips with gentle teal eyes and a pale skin. She has a very, very light blonde hair - almost white, actually - which is always curly. Its ends are blue. Her clothing does not show too much skin, unlike to what most princesses wear these days. She often wears sweaters or jackets because anywhere she was, it's always cold. Fairy Tale - The Snow Queen How the Story Goes The Snow Queen is a fairy tale by Hans Christian Andersen. The tale was first published 21 December 1844 in New Fairy Tales. First Volume. Second Collection. 1845. The story centers on the struggle between good and evil as experienced by a little boy and girl, Kai and Gerda. Relationships Family Her mother is The Snow Queen. It is unknown if she has a father or not. Friends Frost doesn't make friends easily. She gives them a wrong impression by being harsh and or cold towards them. Pet Frost owns a baby snow leopard. She's had him ever since she can remember. His name is Warmth because he is the warmth for Frost. He cuddles up with Frost whenever she is in a bad mood to make her feel better. Romance Frost is extremely shy. She doesn't have the confidence to talk to anyone. It wouldn't be likely for her to be meeting her prince charming anytime soon. Outfits Signature - Royals Frost's hair is in big puffed curls with blue ends. She wears a tiara on the top of her head. she wears a dark blue sweater over her dress. She wears a white scarf and shows with diamond heels. Legacy Day TBA Getting Fairest TBA Trivia *She is actually mentally insane but is skilled enough to hide it. Notes *She was GorjesterMaster's 1st OC. *Even though anything related to Disney is not allowed here, she is still lightly based on Queen Elsa. *She has a an Ask.fm account and you can ask her as many questions as you'd like! Timeline *May 12, 2014: Frost Queen's page was created. *May 12, 2014: Frost Queen's page was updated. *May 13, 2014: She was drawn and her artwork was uploaded. *May 24, 2014: Frost's friends was updated! (YES SHE'S NOT FOREVER ALONE!) *May 24, 2014: Frost's Ask.fm account was created here! *May 28, 2014: Her new artwork is updated which is hand drawn. Mirror Blog TBA Quotes Gallery Frost's Key (Background By Mandiga).jpg|Frost's Key (Background by Mandiga) FrostQueen.jpg|Frost Queen's Old Art image.jpg|By FreakyMagic with background.jpg|Forst Queen with a background FrostTheEvilness.jpg|Frost as a rebel. (No base ^^) Category:GorjesterMaser Category:GorjesterMaster's OCs Category:The Snow Queen Category:GorjesterMaster Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Royals